Something Sexy 'bout the Rain
by LadyFitch
Summary: Smutty One-shot inspired by the Kenny Chesney song of the same name.


Beth gazed up into the sky and watched as the lightning tore angrily across it. A loud clap of thunder followed closely behind as she leaned against the door frame of the small cabin. She loved storms, they were so powerful with an odd threatening beauty. She felt long muscular arms snake around her waist as his head came to rest on her shoulder. She felt the bare skin of his chest press against her naked back.

"Shouldn't stand here with the door open, aint safe" he said as his facial hair tickled her shoulder.

"I know. Couldnt help myself" She said. Stepping back to close the door tightly behind her and secure the locks and beam across it.

She crossed instead to peer over the top board on the small window next to them, feeling him step up behind her once more.

"Why ya like storms s'much anyway" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know. Something kinda sexy about the way the rain falls heavy on your skin and the hard crack of thunder shakes deep inside your chest".

Daryl planted a kiss on her shoulder trailing his lips up her neck taking her ear lobe between his teeth he tugged gently. She sighed gently falling back against his chest reaching around to wrap her arm around his neck. She felt his hands move up and down her sides as she turned her head to his and crushed her mouth against his waiting lips. Both of their lips parted inviting the others tongue in to explore. His wide hands spread out across her stomach and began to trail slowly towards the swell of her breasts. She felt them hit the under side as he took in a ragged breath and continued up the slope. When his hands were fully covering them she pressed forward urging him on as he cupped and massaged them. Her nipples began to harden under his ministrations and she felt a deep clench inside her lower body as he took them between his fingers and rolled gently. Another sigh escaped her falling into his open mouth. He let out a deep groan and released her right breast so that he could hook his hand around her hip and push her backwards against his hardened length. She felt it dig deep into the soft skin at the crest of her exposed backside. She rolled her hips widely in response. He growled and moved his hand from her hip to the apex of her thighs, he slid one finger down slowly across her slit. She felt it move easily down from her wetness stopping as he curled it inside. She stepped wider allowing him better access as he teased. They were kissing frantically tugging each others lips in turn. Their hips began to rock together at a mutual state of wanton abandon. He slid his fingers out of her throbbing sex and brought them to her lips. He watched as she took them into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around them savoring her sweet taste on his skin. He pulled them quickly from her mouth, turning her to face him, and grabbing her up by the backs of her thighs.

She locked her legs around him as he carried her quickly to the bed. He laid her out on her back and stepped back to rake his eyes down her exposed body. She felt the hot trail of his lustful gaze fall down her skin she watched him lick his lips hungrily when he made it to her open legs. She watched as his hand reached down reflexively wrapping around his arousal from the sight. Inhaling hard at the scene before her, of the muscles that rippled through his chest and down his arm as he stroked back and forth. A loud rumble of thunder sounded directly above them and broke his revere. Two quick steps forward and she felt him between her waiting legs positioning himself at her opening. The next rumble came impossibly louder than the last and he sank deep and forcefully inside. She felt the instant fullness and the delicious pain from his length over take her and she moaned loudly throwing her head back. She looked up and caught his eyes as a wicked smug grin over took his face and he pulled out of her completely. Only seconds passed of her missing him before he was repeating the process over and over. She reached up and snaked her hand around his neck pulling him down to her lips, she kissed him hard and then buried her face into his neck. She was moaning loudly now as his thrusts became deeper, dragging her nails down his back. She bit into his shoulder as she felt herself getting close, wordlessly urging him to move faster and harder. He responded immediately rolling his hips against hers with vigor. Her moans were increasing in volume until the gave way into a true scream and she felt herself tumble over the edge into her orgasm his name still lingering on her lips.

His release came immediately after hers filling her with a oozing warmth that brought her back to consciousness. They laid there tangled and sweating until their breath returned to normal. He slid from her and positioned himself on the bed pulling her head onto his chest. Their eyes were fluttering closed satisfaction taking hold.

"I see what cha mean" he breathed out deeply. A small smile tugged up her lips as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
